creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
In My Sleep
Sleep. It’s the only thing I can rely on now. I feel safe and hidden from the things that haunt me in the dead of the night and even in the midst of day. I find it more and more difficult to draw the line between reality and pure imagination. I ask myself are they in my head or really there. They stare at me. All four of them watch me with their dead and empty, black eyes. They smile with their huge, creepy smiles with sharp, jagged teeth and intimidate me with their giant claws. I am disgusted by the sight of them. Their skin is so pale and rotten. It pulls back against their frail bones. Although they have the shape of human bodies, they are anything but human. I wish I could call them my imaginary friends but friends don’t torment you like these creatures. Sometimes, I wake up to them around me, scratching and gnawing at my skin. I kick and scream and I cry for help but the accusations point to me hurting myself because of depression. Nobody will even listen to me. Nobody understands that these things won’t leave me the fuck alone. Everybody thinks I am creating this in my head for what? Attention? I have enough attention from these grotesque things. I can’t run because they follow me everywhere I go. There’s nowhere I can run to for safety. Sometimes they don’t show up and I have a brief moment of relief and hope that they have gone forever and are done torturing me before I find them again waiting for me in every nook and cranny of my house. My own fucking house is not safe. The other day I tried to talk to my dad and one of them was behind him, holding his head with it’s mouth wide open ready to feast on my poor father. I screamed and shouted for him to look, I scratched and clawed at the fearsome beast and when I was done my father was covered in scratches. He screamed at me and I tried telling him it was the creature that made me do it. My mom is content on bringing me to a psychiatric home. She claims I am crazy and need to be treated. I can’t let them bring me there because I know the creatures will be waiting for me there too. The only place I want to be is in my own bed, asleep. Right now as I write this, they are watching me. I need sleep. I need to hide for now. They… they were in my dreams last night, I need my sleep, I need to get away but the creatures. How did they get in my dreams, my only safe haven and place of solace and safety? I can't fucking believe it. They turned my dreams into a nightmare. In my dream I was laying in my bed and they each took turns grabbing each of my limbs and slowly gnawing and chewing on my flesh. I couldn’t feel any pain but I could see the blood and the severed tendons hanging loosely from its newly severed limb. They feasted on me and as I looked up with the last bit of strength. The one opened its wide, jagged smile and its teeth spread apart and everything went black. Not even sleeping is safe now. They’re everywhere. I have to end this somehow. They’re in my room now, they’ve never gotten this close to me when I was awake. I need to end this now.... Police Report At approximately 3:17 this morning a teenager, male, about 18 years old was found in his room by his parents. He committed suicide by hanging. A note left on his bed read: "The creatures follow me in my sleep now. The only way out is to completely leave this world. It's what they wanted. They promise they'll leave me alone now..." Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness